Come Over
by spaceghst407
Summary: "She'd been gone a week this time and it would serve him right if she never spoke to him again." After a heated argument, Inuyasha might have lost all that ever really mattered to him.
1. Part 1

Hey guys! I know, I know. What am I doing creating a new story when Little Moments sits unfinished? Well, short answer is I haven't been able to get this out of my head so I had to write it down. This story is inspired by the song "Come Over" by Kenny Chesney. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Character belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the song "Come Over" belongs to Kenny Chesney. Plot bunnies all belong to me.

Warning: Adult language

* * *

**Part 1  
**

Inuyasha rolled over onto his back, unable to stop himself from reaching for the warmth that he knew wouldn't be there. His fist clenched in the cool sheets, desperately needing something to hold onto. Even her scent had begun to fade. The silence hung like a suffocating shroud. With a strangled gasp he fumbled for the remote to turn on the television, anything to make a sound and chase away the quiet. Falling back onto the bed, his eyes drifted to the blades of his fan as they spun around. He couldn't find it in himself to do anything more.

She had been gone a week this time and it would serve him right if she never spoke to him again. He couldn't even remember what set them off this time, but he knew he had been a bastard. He always was.

Their relationship was somewhat...explosive. They loved hard and fought even harder. He'd be an asshole, she'd be a bitch, they'd fight and break up, get back together and start it all over again. Usually she'd be gone a day or two before calling or showing up at his house with a heated embrace. They'd lose themselves in the feel of each other and make promises to never fight again.

Except this time was different. This time he told her to stay gone, didn't give her a reason to ever look back. He'd shouted such hateful things at her. He could see in her eyes how his damaging words pulled her apart.

_Fine then, get the fuck outta here! As if I really give a shit. Don't let the door hit ya in the ass on your way out. And don't expect me to come running after you! More trouble than your worth stupid bitch!_

He sat up as his words replayed in his mind, resting his head in his palms. He could be such an idiot sometimes. Of course he cared. The wench was crazy as hell and she drove him absolutely insane, but she was _his_. He had just been so angry and wasn't thinking when everything came tumbling out. It was one of his worst habits. There would never be anyone else for him. He had always been a stubborn man and his heart was no different. Who else would put up with him anyways?

When she left, everything that had any meaning in his life went with her. All she had left behind were some of her belongings, proof that she had actually existed and wasn't some perfect dream that he had conjured; the ratty t-shirt of his that she liked to wear that made her look so small, a ribbon that just _barely_ held the fragrance of her hair, and so many pictures of happier times past. They were his downfall and saving grace; keeping him sane yet reminding him of what he had so stupidly thrown away.

Inuyasha growled, disgusted with himself, as he jumped out of bed to start pacing the floor. He hadn't left the house in days, not since she'd left, despite the best efforts of his friends. They told him she was out of his league anyways, that all he needed was a good fuck and he'd forget all about her. Honestly, what the hell did they know? As if she could be replaced so easily. If that was the case, why did he feel so empty, like he had lost a piece of himself? How was it that this woman had become so ingrained in his being?

Her friends were worse. Most of them hated him from the start, saying he was too rude, aggressive and violent; that she could do better. All that was true and she could, but did they really have to tell her that? She'd known who he was from the beginning and loved him despite all his flaws. Gods knew there were many. She put up with all his crap with a smile. She was the only one that could read through all the bullshit and see what he was really trying to say.

They were probably thrilled that she finally had the strength to leave his sorry ass behind. Telling her this was for the best, that it never would have worked out long term. Forget the stupid dog. Most likely they were pushing her towards some prick. Someone gentle and soft and the complete opposite of him. Someone else that would get to make her smile and hold her close...

His eyes bled red.

He noticed the pain in his hand before he noticed the fist sized hole now adorning his wall. He cursed, cradling the bruised and torn appendage to his chest. He couldn't go on like this, he was barely holding it together as it was. What was he doing moping around like some pup? The pain chased away the fog and he began to think clearly for the first time since before she left. It was time to man up and take back what was his.

He marched over to the phone before he lost his nerve and dialed. As it rang he paced. What if she didn't answer, or worse, what if she did? What could he possibly say?

A few seconds later her answering machine picked up, her voice cheerful and prerecorded, a message he had heard a thousand times. He was so caught up in the sound of her voice, a man starved, that he missed the beep signaling him to speak. Silence buzzed in his ear.

Embarrassed, he took a deep breath and began."Uh, hey Kagome. I know I said I wasn't going to call, but I said a lot of things I didn't mean that night. You know how I get when I'm like that. My brain shuts off and bullshit just comes out. I... shit. You know what you mean to me and I'd never let you go without a fight. It's taken this week away to show me how much I need you. I'm lost when you're not here...and I don't think I can take our bed getting any colder. Can you just come over? You don't have to forgive me, you don't even have to say you'll stay, I just need to see you." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "I miss you and I...I'm sorry," he finished gruffly.

Click.

The phone slipped from his fingers, bouncing slightly on the mattress. He wasn't any good with words, but he hoped she'd at least listen to the message and know he was sincere. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, first chapter down. This story is going to be fairly short. I am only planning on three chapters but we will see how it goes. What do you think? Should I continue? I would love to hear some feedback. Next time we check in with Kagome and see how she has been coping. Til next time my dears ^_^


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Character belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the song "Come Over" belongs to Kenny Chesney. Plot bunnies all belong to me.

Warning: Adult language

* * *

**Part 2**_  
_

_Ok Kagome, step away_ _from the ice cream. You're stronger than this._

She stared longingly at the tempting tub of Ben & Jerry's a second longer before firmly closing the freezer door. She was almost embarrassed to admit the amount of the sweet treat she had eaten recently, but she supposed there were worse things to drown her sorrows in. Even if those few extra pounds she gained would go straight to her ass. She snorted, her mouth lifting in a wry grin. At least Inuyasha would be happy. He always said she had nothing to hold onto back there.

_Inuyasha..._

The smile slipped from her lips as her amusement faded, memories of happier times dancing through her mind. With a sigh, she pulled the large throw blanket she was wearing closer and shuffled over to the couch, taking up residence in her spot by the window. She noted distantly as she collapsed into the cushions that they had begun to conform to her shape. She had spent a lot of time here the past few days watching the world go by, at least when her friends weren't trying to force some sense of "normalcy" back into her life.

It was raining, if you could believe it, a perfect cliched compliment to her gloomy mood. Her eyes chased the droplets as they bled down the glass, needing something to distract her from painful thoughts. He had been gone a week this time. She hadn't seen nor spoken to him since that night when she stormed out in the wake of his rage. Though that didn't stop him from visiting her dreams nightly, taunting her with something that seemed so far out of reach now.

They had fought before. Gods knew they were always arguing, but she would always come back. She was always the one to apologize, to suggest they forgive and forget. Inuyasha was never a man of many words, especially anything to do with matters of the heart. He was a proud man, and never once had she heard him say he was sorry.

Not to say he was all bad. He didn't need to say anything to let her know what he meant. What he lacked in words he made up for with action. She could feel how sincere he was in his touch and she could taste his love upon her lips. He doted on her in his own way, hidden behind a cocky smirk and a gruff exterior. No, she knew exactly what she meant to him, and even this time, after a fight so much bigger than they ever had before, she knew he didn't mean a word.

But she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't always be the one to bend, the one to come crawling back first. She loved Inuyasha with all her heart, but she knew that nothing would ever change if they continued as they were. She wanted so much more with him; a life, a home, a _family._ But he had to want it too.

Her friends had been little help with the situation. She had known most of them since she was a child, but they never could understand what she saw in her wild hanyou. Once they realized how bad the fight had been this time, they had jumped at the opportunity to sway her. They'd taken her out dancing, out to movies and dinner, anything to take her mind off Inuyasha. They'd even tried to introduce her to someone, a quiet doctor named Hojo. He was sweet, gentle and the complete opposite of Inuyasha. He was also absolutely boring. She wasn't ready to move on, not when her wounds were so fresh. She knew they meant well, but she stopped taking their calls a few days ago.

Then there were the friends she had met through him. Mutual friends that even though she hadn't known them as long, she felt the closest to. Sango had been so mad when she heard about the fight. She had wanted to beat some sense into him before Kagome had gotten her to calm down. Miroku had mostly seemed disappointed, like he had expected more out of the two of them. Kagome wanted to lean more on them for support, but they were Inuyasha's friends first and she didn't want to make them choose.

_Give him time_, Miroku had said. _He'll come around._

But what if he didn't? It had been a week now with no word and she was slowly falling apart. Was this really how it was going to end? Kagome blinked back her tears, refusing to cry again today.

A tinkling of tags alerted her attention to the doorway as Buyo, her over weight house cat, came sauntering into the room. Drawn by her distress he made his way over to her and jumped into her lap. She could tell he missed him too, even though the two didn't really get along. It was like all the life was sucked out of her tiny apartment, nothing left untouched. She usually spent most of her time at his house and now she felt like a stranger in her own home.

Kagome cuddled the feline closer, desperately needing something to keep her grounded. He meowed in protest and she reluctantly gave him some breathing room. Looking down at his disgruntled expression, Kagome frowned. "I miss him Buyo. What should I do?"

Buyo yawned lazily in her direction before lifting his leg and starting to clean himself. She rolled her eyes and slapped a palm to her forehead. "Classy Buyo."

_Mou, I've really lost it if I'm asking the cat for advice._

Scooting him off to the side, she got up and headed back towards the freezer. Perhaps a little more ice cream could soothe the heavy ache in her chest. It certainly couldn't hurt. The phone rang as she grabbed the carton. She ignored it, thinking it was just Eri or Yuka trying to get her to come out again. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them at the moment. She nearly had a spoonful of ice cream to her lips when the answering machine clicked on.

Silence buzzed, though she could hear some breathing on the line. Did she have some creepy stalker now? Gods, she hoped it wasn't Hojo. She was simultaneously relieved and stunned when the person finally spoke. A familiar baritone voice filled the room, shaky and unsure. Kagome stared wide eyed at the machine, torn between answering and letting it go.

_Uh, hey Kagome. I know I said I wasn't going to call, but I said a lot of things I didn't mean that night. You know how I get when I'm like that. My brain shuts off and bullshit just comes out. I... shit. You know what you mean to me and I'd never let you go without a fight. It's taken this week away to show me how much I need you. I'm lost when you're not here...and I don't think I can take our bed getting any colder. Can you just come over? You don't have to forgive me, you don't even have to say you'll stay, I just need to see you. _He paused, taking a shaky breath._ I miss you and I...I'm sorry._

Kagome gasped, dropping everything and lunged for the phone. "Inuyasha?! Hello?"

A dial tone answered her. She curse and hung up, her mind racing. He called. He had actually taken the first step and said he was _sorry_. It was far from a declaration of love but it was a start. Hope sparked in her chest and she felt warm for the first time since she'd left. She had to see him, the need so strong it was practically overwhelming.

Not giving the matter much more thought, she threw on a light jacket over her pjs and slipped on some flip flops as she headed for the door.

"I'll be back later Buyo!" she yelled as she disappeared into the rain, door slamming shut behind her.

It was time to make things right again.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not even gonna try to give excuses. Sorry for the lateness of this update. Life has been very stressful/busy. Forgive me?

I hope you liked this! Next chapter Kagome and Inuyasha finally talk. Feedback is love!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Character belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the song "Come Over" belongs to Kenny Chesney. Plot bunnies all belong to me.

Warning: Adult language

* * *

**Part 3**

Inuyasha paced.

Once he had finally decided on what he wanted he was unable to sit still, a nervous ball of energy. What should he do now? Should he go see her?

He shook his head. No. Give her time and space. She hadn't called or come over yet, and she _always_ contacted him when she was ready. He didn't want to mess this up any more by putting pressure on their already straining relationship.

But Gods did he miss her. The need to see her was so strong that he could hardly keep himself from rushing to her side. This week long separation was taking its toll, a physical ache that just wouldn't disappear. He collapsed onto his bed, emotionally drained. This woman would be the death of him. She wasn't even here and she was driving him insane.

The scent of orange blossoms and summer rain teased at his nose. Great. He was becoming so desperate that he was actually starting to imagine things. Would he start hallucinating next? How pathetic. His ears twitched, catching the slam of a car door and the hurried rush of footsteps on his driveway. Wait a minute...

Her scent became stronger. Could it be?

Inuyasha flew across the house, flinging the door open with unnecessary force, nearly tearing it from the frame. Kagome gasped, her tiny fist poised to knock and announce her arrival.

She was here, unless this was some horribly cruel delusion.

She quickly recovered from her shock, smiling softly at his dumbstruck expression. "Hey Inu," she murmured awkwardly.

Inuyasha just stared, somewhat caught up in a trance. He wanted nothing more that to push her up against the wall and kiss her within an inch of her life, letting her know exactly what she meant to him. However, a fine trembling of limbs caught his attention, snapping him out of his daze.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the state of her. She was soaked, still dressed in her favorite pjs, the small jacket she'd grabbed doing little to protect her from the elements. Her hair and clothes clung wetly to her skin as she shook, that perfect smile still plastered on her face.

He scowled, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her into his home. "Stupid wench, ain't you ever heard of an umbrella? Don't you have _any_ common sense?"

He shoved her into the bathroom with a change of clothes, muttering to himself about silly women and their weak human bodies.

Kagome leaned against the closed bathroom door, still unable to remove the smile from her face. It was unbelievable. She hadn't been with him for more than a minute and already she was beginning to feel _right_ again. That terrible aching void that had been her constant companion in his absence was finally starting to lessen.

Breaking through her musings, her body shook violently, forcing her to acknowledge just how cold she was. She eyed the shower thoughtfully, finally deciding he wouldn't mind if she took one to warm up. She shred her clothing and stepped into the warm spray, trying to order her thoughts for when she faced him again.

Meanwhile in the living room, Inuyasha was an emotional wreck, not that he would ever admit it. An hour ago he was losing his mind missing her and now she was wet and naked in his bathroom. He tried very hard to ignore that fact. He needed to get a grip, his instincts were going haywire.

He could tell already that she was going to forgive him. He would never be able to understand her ability to give him another chance. After everything that he had put her though, after everything that he had said, she had that look in her eyes that said she didn't care. She loved him despite what a bastard he was.

Did he really deserve to be forgiven so easily? Could he live with himself, knowing what he had done to her and what he could very well do again? Inuyasha frowned and sat down on the couch, a shocking realization sparking in his mind. Her friends were right. He didn't deserve her...

His heart clenched when he realized what he had to do. He loved her as much as he was able, he knew that now, but it would never be enough. She deserved someone that would treat her right, not someone that yelled at her and made her cry. He truly wanted what was best for her, and just maybe, that wasn't him.

It wasn't long before he heard the shower stop and she stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. She looked radiant, dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his gym shorts, her hair an unruly wet mess. Inuyasha hardened his resolve as he stood, gesturing for her to have a seat on the couch. She smiled again, that beautiful, heart-wrenching grin that nearly made him change his mind, and made herself comfortable among the cushions.

She looked up at him through dark lashes. "So I got your message..."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture he'd always had, and cleared his throat. "Ya about that, we need to talk."

Kagome ignored the serious tone in his voice, her happiness clouding her judgment. "I'm really glad you called Inu. I missed you. I'm really sorry..."

He held up his hand cutting off her speech, unable to listen to her apologize for _his_ stupidity. "I don't think we should get back together," he bit out, voice clipped and resolute.

Kagome froze, uncertain she'd heard right. "Excuse me?" she asked timidly.

He closed his eyes, unable to lie to her face. "This isn't going to work out."

Silence answered him. The tension between them was so thick it was hard to draw a proper breath. Kagome's confusion quickly turned to anger as understanding set in. Oh _hell_ no.

"Ugh I can't believe you!" She jumped up off the couch and shoved him hard in the chest, catching him off guard as he stumbled backward. "Why would you call me and say all those things, just to have me come over here and throw all this shit in my face?! Why do you keep pushing me away?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned his back to her, unable to face the look of betrayal in her eyes. He'd forgotten what a hellcat she could be when riled.

"Why?!" she shouted.

Still no answer.

Something in her snapped as she reached out, hand fisting roughly in the fabric of his shirt as she spun him around to face her. "Answer me!"

Inuyasha growled, his instinct to dominate taking over, and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders. "Because I love you, stupid woman!" he shouted in her surprised face.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. That was not the answer she was expecting. He looked just as surprised as she did by his unexpected outburst. He dropped her as if he'd been burned and quickly walked away from her, cursing under his breath.

She watched him pace, confusion warring with her joy at hearing that he really did care. "You have a funny way of showing it. What is this all about Inu? Tell me the truth."

He finally faced her, a pained acceptance reflected in his eyes. "Look Kagome, you deserve much better than a pathetic hanyou like me. I'm bad for you. I'm loud, rude, and often times violent. I don't want to be responsible for making you cry again. I hate to see your tears."

She frowned. "So don't do it. You think leaving is going to make me happy?"

"I can't help it, this is who I am! How many times have we done this already? How many second chances have you given me? I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself. I'll only hurt you again. I just want what's best for you."

She was quiet for a minute, leading him to believe she was beginning to understand. She sank back down onto the couch, her face turned away. A curtain of raven hair shielded her expression from his view. This was for the best. He didn't want to see the look on her face when she realized he was right and was finally going to let him go.

He was about to ask if she was alright when an impressive growl rose in her throat. She looked up, her narrowed gaze pinning him to his spot. Shit. He knew that look. She was pissed.

"Inuyasha, do you think I'm an idiot?" she asked, voice deceptively calm.

He gulped, knowing there was a trap hidden in her meaning. "No?"

She rose, fists clenched at her sides as she stalked closer to him. He didn't realize he was moving away until his back hit the wall, halting his retreat. "Do you think I can't make decisions for myself?"

He panicked. This was not what he meant at all. "No! You're one of the most intelligent women I know!"

His mouth snapped shut at the grin on her face, almost like a snarl. "Then how about you let _me_ decided what's best for me, huh?"

He deflated, a protest forming on his lips. "But..."

A gentle finger pressed against his mouth. "No buts. I'm a grown woman. I can decided what I want and what I want is you. Now, do you have a problem with that?"

Gods she had never looked more sexy. Unable to come up with a suitable argument, his characteristic smirk blossomed on his face. "No ma'am."

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me you idiot." She tugged him down to meet her, lips crashing together. It felt like coming home. She moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his satisfied growl teasing at her senses. They broke apart with the need for air, foreheads resting together as they gasped.

Inuyasha recovered first and pulled her into his embrace, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I missed you so much," he murmured against her skin. "Don't ever disappear again."

"Only if you promise to stop making important decisions without me."

"Keh. Deal wench."

Inuyasha held her tighter, pleased when she responded to his touch. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything. I love you and you deserve better." Kagome fidgeted in his grasp and he cut her off before she could argue. "BUT, for some reason you love me too and I'm going to spend every day for the rest of our lives trying to be worthy of being by your side."

The scent of her tears hit him hard. "Oi! We haven't been back together for ten minutes and I've _already _made you cry?"

Kagome sniffled and punched him in the arm. "They're good tears, baka. I love you too. Now how about you take me to bed and we make up lost time?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Inuyasha swept her up into his arms causing her to let out a girlish squeak. As he carried her towards his room, Inuyasha gave thanks to whatever God was listening. He didn't know how he got so lucky, but he would be damned if he let this chance slip through his fingers. He was serious about what he said. He loved this tiny human woman and he would do everything he could to make up for all the wrong he'd done her, starting this very minute. After tonight, there would be no doubt who they belonged to. Just as it should be.

* * *

**A/N:** And then they banged. Haha hey guys, that's it! Hope you enjoyed my little story. I contemplated ending with some steamy smut, but I got embarrassed and changed my mind. I'm not so great with writing those. Perhaps I'll try to do an addendum and post it to my tumblr, but not for a little while though. Working on Little Moments now! Hopefully I'll have something up in the next few days now that this is out of my head. Thanks for reading and I love your faces!


End file.
